Sweet Christmas Eve
by Aho no Sakata
Summary: Christmas eve is one of the most romantic night in the year. It's a wonderful time to make a cherished and unforgettable memories for a lifetime.


Warning: MxM, rated M

Genre: Romance, fluff

Yowamushi Pedal (c) Wataru Watanabe

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Christmas Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The digital clock on the top of the shelf is shown it's already 21:10pm o'clock. Onoda could feel cold sweat dripping from his forehead as he glancing at the clock while a sound of water running comes from the shower in his bathroom. He practically become more nervous as he glance at the clock ticking.

Tonight will be forever remained as the most important night in his life (aside from getting married of course) because tonight…

_16 years old Onoda Sakamichi will finally become a man!_

Never in his wildest dream he ever think something like this would occurred to him while he still in high school. He always imagines that he would lose his virginity in his late thirty or even forty. It's a given he had no confidence in himself since he doubt anyone will interested in Otaku boy with height below average high school student.

His mother went to visit a relative in Osaka and won't be back until the day after tomorrow to help with the childbirth and that means he is in charge for the house until then (his father life separately since he transferred to the new office branch) to put it together this probably rare opportunity he ever had and he plan to make the most of it.

"Box of tissue, check." he refers to a neatly tissue box at the top of the drawer beside his top bedside.

"Lube, check." The bottle of lube sat next to the tissue box.

Onoda already finished prepared everything according to Internet instruction.

"Everything is settled!" Onoda exclaimed happily but then his happy face faltered a second later, although he is happy Onoda are pretty nervous, really, really nervous of how this will occur.

He had to calm himself down before his pessimistic side takes over his mind.

_What am I getting so worked up for? There still a possibility this won't end well…_ Onoda remembers when he asked Makishima the other day. Makishima had mentioned that sex between males is really hurt in the first time. Seems like he knew from experience.

Onoda still think that everything escalated too quickly.

They met on the summer one and half year ago. After the Inter-High they figured out that they like each other and then started going out.

It was Manami suggestion to bring they relationship to the next level because Onoda had shy and timid personality there is no way he would initiate first.

Manami would normally too carefree to recognize stuff like that but considering

The look he notices on the glasses boy eyes that directed at him sometimes. It was a gaze filled with lust and desire and although he love to tease Onoda by pretend to be oblivious, he can't bear to see that deep longing in the glasses looks any longer.

His thought were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and revealed the sight of Manami in casual blue T-shirt, cleaned and refreshed.

"Thank you for let me using the shower, Sakamichi-kun." Said the sapphire blue haired male with a bright smile.

"I-it's no problem…" Onoda answered while quickly glancing down at the floor, he didn't have courage to look at him in the eyes. Manami walked toward him and sit at the bedside beside Onoda.

"So…we're finally going to do it…" there's a hint of nervousness in the blue haired male tone, which makes Onoda realize he is not the only one that nervous about this thing.

This will be their both first experience in sexual intercourse but despite this is they're first time, they intend to do their best.

"ano… Manami-kun… are you really sure about this…?" Manami understand what Onoda mean by _that_, he referred to their conversation over the phone few days ago.

_Flashback_

_Four days ago…_

"_Eh? Really? You can come?" Onoda expression brightens up at Manami answer over the phone._

"_Yeah, I'll come to have sleep over at your house this weekend." Manami can hear Onoda breathe of relieve on the other side of the phone and chuckled lightly. "You sound really relief."_

"_Of course! I thought you'll reject my offer…I've been worried over nothing since last night then…" Onoda scratches his head. "After all, this weekend will be important for both of us," _

"_Yeah, I'm looking forward for it." Onoda heard a sound of chuckles in the other line._

"_I know, me too…but…" Onoda sounds a little hesitant to continue his word._

"_Sakamichi-kun? What is it?" Manami sounds a little worried expressing his concern to Onoda._

"_No, it just…it's nothing…"_

"…_."_

_Know that Manami would not give up until he told him what he's problem, Onoda sighed and decide to tell him the truth._

"_I know I shouldn't saying things like this but…they said it will hurt…a lot…" _

"_Eh?"_

"_You know…when two male did 'it'…I mean who's going to play which role…I am…kind of scared…" Although he can't see him, Manami knew from his quivering tone, Onoda is terrified. "I mean…when you put 'it' in there…" _

_Onoda is the shorter and the weaker one, is natural for him to think he'd be dominated._

"_Sakamichi-kun…" the reply comes in flat tone._

"_No, no, no, that's not what I mean…um, I'm sorry! It doesn't mean I want to back away or something! I…" Onoda quickly apologize, scared what he said might upset Manami._

_There is a long pause before he heard the reply._

"_Do you want to?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Put 'it' in, I mean… "_

"_Eeeeh?" Onoda is struck by Manami vague statement. Somehow he can guess where this conversation will lead._

"_You can do it…" Manami spoke in low tone, slightly embarrassed to have to admit it. But he doesn't mind to take the bottom role, if that makes Onoda happy."…I don't mind if it is you, Sakamichi-kun." _

_End of flashback_

"I told you already…if it's you then, I don't mind…" Manami replied to assure him, a light blush appeared on his cheek. He already gives him his permission after all.

"But…this is my first time, w-what if I screwed up?" Onoda asked while timidly fondling his fingers. He was never a confidence type person, especially anything involve romance where he had zero experience.

Manami then place his palm over Onoda hand make the bespectacled male eyes widened at the sudden gesture.

"I believe in you Sakamichi-kun." Manami said when Onoda turned at him and then gently caresses his hand. "I think you have to put more faith in yourself."

"Manami-kun...I…" Onoda takes a breath to calm him before continue. "I understand, I'll do my best!" He said determinant.

"Then, please take care of me." The blue haired boy replied before leaned and give the startled bespectacled male a kiss on the lips.

Onoda can feel the softness of that plump lip pressed against his and their kiss was started with tender and slow rhythm. Softly pushing against each other in gentle manner.

Manami slightly startles when Onoda suddenly licking his lips asking permission to deepened the kiss. Onoda never initiate the first move in their relationship so far and it felt nice to see him improving.

Curious to see how far will Onoda go, Manami parted his lip and let the shorter male pushed his tongue in. at first it seems Onoda is nervous and shy to move his tongue around until Manami decide to kindly guide him with gently strokes Onoda tongue with his.

After he get used to it. Onoda movement grew bolder as he attempt to explore the inside of Manami's mouth.

_The inside of Manami-kun mouth is all wet and slippery…Ah…This is bad…all my blood rushed downward…_ Onoda's head is spinning by overwhelming feelings inside of the blue haired male mouth.

He then breaks the kiss and panting for a moment before resumes with licking Manami jaw, make a trace of saliva from his jaw to his collarbone. He can feel Manami's body trembling under his touch.

"Sakamichi-kun…nh…" He takes a nip at Manami collarbone makes the other male jolt in surprise.

"Sakamichi-kun…ah!" Onoda really love the way Manami pronounce his name in breathy moans.

Onoda continue to lick Manami nape before decide to take it further and sliding his hand beneath the blue haired male T-shirt,

_Uwaah! Manami-kun skin is… so smooth…! _Onoda thought when his fingers made contact with the smooth surface of slightly brawny muscles of Manami stomached.

Once his fingers brush the blue haired male nipple, Onoda heard Manami let out a gasp and then gripping his sleeves. Manami's breathing becomes slightly erratic as he closed his eyes.

Upon hearing that Onoda halted his movement, afraid he had done something wrong. "A-are you alright? How does that felt, Manami-kun? Is that hurt?"

Manami shakes his head, his breath still ragged from earlier.

"It's felt good." He opened his eyes and answer with serene but somewhat mischievous smile, his cobalt blue eyes gleaming with pleasure, want and…_lust_.

Onoda blinked, he almost can't believe he was the one that make such look to appear on Manami normally laid back feature.

Manami proceed to shift his position by advanced forward and then whispering in Onoda ear. "Hey, do it again, _please_?" he purposely said the last part in seductive tone before licking Onoda earlobe, make the said male blushed furiously.

Onoda nodded and then with slightly trembling hand he resumes to explore the body beneath the T-shirt, lifting the shirt with his movement until he reaches the earlier point of pleasure.

At first, Onoda slightly confuse at what he should do first so he decide to start with brushing his thumbs over it. The reaction was immediate as he felt Manami body suddenly tense and the blue haired male let out restrained moans.

Driven by an impulse to hear more of that sounds. Onoda bent down and give that bundle of nerve a curious lick. The act had taken Manami completely by surprise as he release a loud gasp of the sudden pleasure he receive.

Seems pleased by Manami reaction, Onoda then proceeds to suck on the blue haired male right nipple. Elicit a streak of moans from Manami's parted lips.

Onoda switching between lickings, sucking and nipping as his other hand reach to fondle the left one, stimulate them.

_It's become hard…_ Onoda thought when he felt the nub in his mouth getting harder.

Enjoying the feeling of the squirming body underneath him and the sounds of endless breathy moans come from Manami lips.

However, his pace was disturbed when Manami accidentally brushed his legs over his erection.

"Whoa…amazing, you already this hard." Manami said in surprise mixed with amused tone.

Onoda covered his face with both his palm "Please, don't say that out loud!" He shrieked in embarrassment. Seeing Onoda adorable reaction makes a playful smirk appear on Manami face.

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun…" Manami began as he scooted closer to embarrassing and speechless Onoda that literally curled beside him. "Doesn't it hurt? Want me to make it feel better?"

"Eh-" Before Onoda can make anything out from Manami statement, he felt Manami spun him around until Onoda lie on his back and Manami hovering on top of him. Confuse brown orbs met with determinant deep blue.

Onoda jerked when suddenly Manami trace his fingers over his pants, slowly take them off.

"Wa-wait, Manami-kun!" Onoda tried to stop Manami by grabbing his hand but the blue haired male reach on his trembling hand and gently remove them away.

"It's alright, I'm quite skilled with this." Manami said to reassure Onoda.

"Because Toudou-san already teaches me about this kind of thing." He explained as he run his fingers down Onoda member.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Onoda exclaimed in surprise upon hearing Manami statement.

"Why?" Manami raised his eyebrow; he is not expecting Onoda would be that shocked.

"I..is that mean…you're already…with Toudou-san…"

"No, no, of course not." Manami's eyes widen in realization "He just help me practice, we used a Popsicles of course." He quickly explained to straighten Onoda misunderstanding.

"Popsicle…" Onoda mumbled quietly, the image of Manami and Toudou licking the Popsicle side by side appear in his mind.

"Sakamichi-kun?"

"N-no…it's nothing…" _Somehow I can't help but to think of lewd stuff!_

"Ha, ha, this is undoubtly larger than popsicle…" Manami commented when he take a good look of Onoda's manhood. The owner can't say anything in return and covered his completely red face of embarrassment when he heard Manami comment while staring at his member.

_Is this thing really going to fit inside me?_ Manami thought, slightly grinning in uncertain but he pushed that lingering doubt inside his mind and bent down to give it a curious lick.

Onoda let out a loud moan out of pleasure when Manami run his tongue along the shaft while gently grip the base, occasionally caressed them.

"Is it felt good?" Manami asked and then smiled when Onoda answered with nod. Onoda clutched the front of his shirt tightly when Manami take the tip of his member inside his warm mouth.

Ignoring Onoda protest 'It's dirty!' Manami gently suck the tip of the bespectacled male manhood as he tried to take it in all the way in with slow pace. It's definitely longer than Popsicle and rather than sweet taste and cold sensation he gotten used to had.

It had strong smell, hot and swollen and also taste weirder than he thought it would be.

Although Toudou said the taste wouldn't bother him the moment he get used to it, Manami doubt he would fond of the taste.

_No wonder Toudou-san said it felt like you want to throw up…_ He can feel the throbbing member inside his mouth gotten bigger.

It certainly hard enough to push them down his throat, what would he do if it became even more bigger? Manami groaned at the thought sent a vibration like sensation thorough Onoda's member makes the said male let out a loud 'AH!' in ecstasy.

Unable to hold it in any longer since this is the first time ever in his life Onoda receive a blowjob and also he even rarely touch himself, the pleasure were definitely too much for him to handle.

_He came much faster than I expected! _Manami thought when suddenly without warning Onoda shot his load inside the blue haired male mouth. It just halfway pass Manami throat.

_It taste bitter…_ Thought the blue haired male.

"Awawawa…S-sorry Manami-kun, I-I didn't meant to…" Onoda apologize with pale face, guilty and embarrassed at the same time as he watches Manami coughing and spluttering.

Although he gulped down most of the semen, some of the white fluid was trickling down from his chin and spilled on the bed sheet.

"Are you alright?" Onoda asks as he reaches to take few sheet of tissue and wipe Manami face that covered with cum with it.

However before Onoda can clean the area around Manami mouth, the blue haired male sticks his tongue out and licks the remaining of the white stain. "Thanks for the meal." Said the male with mischievous grin.

"Sakamichi-kun, what are you-" Manami asked in puzzlement when Onoda suddenly going down before him.

"I-I-I need to return the f-favor, don't I?" The bespectacled male said as he pulling Manami pants down.

_I think…he does it like this before…_ Onoda shove the member forcefully down his own throat.

Fatal mistake.

"Sakamichi-kun, you don't need to force yourself…" Manami said in worried tone as he rubbed Onoda shoulder, watching the bespectacled boy coughing violently because of gag reflex.

"B-but…it's not fair…you hadn't come yet, it must be painful…" Onoda said in the middle of his panting and coughing. Although the way Onoda performed was terribly clumsy because of his lack of knowledge, Manami appreciate the thought.

"I have another way to take care of it." He whispers at Onoda ears, make the glasses male turn at him. "You don't have to do anything, just sit back, relax and watch." He ended his sentences with a wink.

"Eh?" Onoda seems confuse, couldn't comprehend the meaning behind those word.

.

"Are you...hah…watching, Sakami…nnh..chi-kun?" Manami said in slightly breathless voice.

"Y-yes…" Onoda nodded dumbfounded.

'Then…nh…you better…mmh…watch it closely…" Manami closed his eyes, seems pleased to find Onoda attention were focused intently at him.

Onoda can only stare in speechless and gaped at the sight before him.

Manami was naked and sitting with legs spreading. His white skin seems glittered covered in sweat, his damp hair stick to his bright red face. The breathless and relentless moans come out from his mouth while he wrapped his hands around his own erection, pumped them hard.

Manami is masturbating, right in front of Onoda.

The glasses male gulped as he saw Manami grunted when he graze his thumbs on top of his manhood that leaking with pre-cum.

"This is ...nnnh…the first time…I touched myself in front of other people…" Manami said while smiling in haze, his cheeks flushed. "Ah…hmmmh…as I thought…this is embarrassing," He finished with a low chuckle.

His lips twitched and formed a sultry smile. "But somehow…I felt oddly happy that you were the one watching me…" Onoda find himself slowly getting hard again at the sight of the blue haired male touching himself.

Manami inhale a deep breath before asking. "Do you want to know whom I'm imagining right now?"

"E…eeh…I…" Onoda seems confused of how to respond.

"It's you, Sakamichi-kun…" Manami answered his own question.

"…Mmnh…haa…. It's close…I'm almost there…" Manami tightened his grip and increase the pace of his movement. He moves his other hand toward his nipple, tweaking it to add the pleasure of stimulation.

Manami tossed his head back and closed his eyes. "It's…nnh… coming!" He gave one last warning before his breath hitched and let out a loud moan as he Cumming into his hand, spilled the white essence over the surface of the bed sheet.

Somehow…witnessing such arousing and defenseless state of Manami displayed before him had awakened something deep within the bespectacled male self. Something that…if he has to put into words it would be _hunger_.

"Th-then…let's proceed to the next step," Onoda said as he takes the lube on top of the nightstands besides his bed. He opened the cap and pour generous amount of lube to his hand, completely coating them.

While Manami try to spread his legs more and using his middle and forefinger to stretch the puckered opening.

"Are you…really sure about this Manami-kun?" Onoda asked as he makes his way toward Manami and positioned himself between the blue haired male spreading legs. "I mean…we still can stop if you felt uncomfortable with th-"

Onoda was silenced by pair of lips belong to Manami, as the blue haired male doesn't want to hear anymore of his excuse.

The kiss was only lasted for a couple of second before Manami suddenly break it and wait until Onoda snap out from his daze before showed him a determinant look makes Onoda slowly nodded.

"…I'll start pushing it inside." Onoda announced and start to focus on the thing in front of him.

He moves his forefinger around the surface of the sphincter then pushed it inside gently after he receive small nod as permission from Manami.

"It's amazing…it's going in…" Onoda can't help but said it out loud as he stared in amazement at how his forefinger slowly disappeared inside the tight ring of muscle.

"Mmh…"

"Sorry…did it hurt?" Onoda asked then hastily about to pull his finger out. But Manami quickly grabbed his wrist to stop his movement.

Manami shakes his head and answer. "No…just a little uncomfortable, must have because this is my first time." He smiling again to reassure the glasses boy it's all right to continue.

Onoda then move his finger still uncertainty back and forth, each time thrusting deeper inside while rubbed Manami inner wall, feel each of the bump inside and coating them with lube.

Manami have to admit that it felt weird when he feels something being stick inside his ass. Moreover, it's embarrassing and uncomfortable, being watch so intently while he's in such vulnerable position. Legs spreading while his rear being penetrated.

However… when Manami opened his eyes and turn his glance at Onoda. He can't help but smile at the sight of the very eager bespectacled male exploring his tight cavern.

Manami can feel Onoda curiously experimenting by running his finger through every nook and cranny inside him tried to reach as deep as he can.

Judging from Onoda expression, Manami can tell that the ebony haired male having a lot of fun.

Thrusting and occasionally twist his fore finger to see the blue haired male reaction.

Onoda really looks like a little kid who got the present he longed for a long time, and Manami was content to find such adorable expression from him. Make the sapphire blue haired male can't help but to let his bespectacled boyfriend do as he pleases.

After a few minute, Onoda thinks its slick enough inside to enter another finger but he won't pushed another finger without Manami consent, thus he felt obligated to asks before proceed. "Can I add another finger?"

After another nod of agreement from Manami, his middle finger joined his forefinger inside and Onoda raise his pace a little.

Moving his fingers even deeper inside while scissoring them, receive a slightly pained whine from Manami.

His whine suddenly replaces with loud pleasure moans when Onoda fingers accidentally brush the spot inside him. The spot that send ultimate pleasure down Manami spine makes it difficult for him to even think straight.

"Manami-kun, eh? Could it be that was your…" He must without doubt had find Manami prostate gland.

Seeing unpredictable reaction from the sapphire blue haired male who jerked and moans loudly in pleasure and also Onoda can feel the Hakogaku climber inner wall tightening around his fingers.

Makishima had explained to Onoda when he asks him, they need to focus to find the prostate first. Since it would be easier and pleasurable for the bottom one to enjoy being penetrated.

"T-there…again…." Manami whimpered, little flushed to said it. But he can't deny the pleasure that come from the strange spot Onoda brush earlier.

Onoda gladly complied at his boyfriend's request, entered the third finger for now he knew which angle he should aim to hit that bundle of nerve again.

He quickened his movement as he thrust into the same spot again and again; makes Manami mewled and sprawled beneath him.

Face flushing and panting madly, his usual laid back and easygoing feature had turned into complete mess, unable to contain the pleasure.

To Onoda, the sight of Manami right now was absolutely _enticing_.

"Hah..hah…aahhn..Sa-Sakamichi hnnnnnh!...kun…" Manami tried to calling out Onoda name in the middle of moaning and panting.

"Stop it…nnnh…it's…mmh…enough…"

"Eh?" Onoda blinked then stop his movement altogether when he heard Manami last sentences "Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he pulls his three fingers out of Manami orifice.

"…Hurry…put it in…don't waste anymore time." The blue haired male imply, spread his legs even wider and using his fore finger to prodding the surface of his stretched opening as an invitation gesture. "I want you, inside."

Hearing that Onoda hastily reach for the lube then once again pour it over his hand and smear it against his manhood.

Onoda halted his movement for a moment when he positioned the tip of his member before Manami entrance.

"B-but, I need to tell you before hand… i-it's completely different from when I thrust my fingers inside." He explained still seems reluctant to push the tip inside.

"I know I've done my research." Manami replied with a nod.

"Are you really prepare for-"

"You talk too much, just thrust it in!" Before Onoda can finish his sentences, Manami already cut him off with assertive tone, slightly impatient at Onoda slow pace.

"T-then, Pardon the intrusion…" Onoda replied in a low and meek voice before thrust the tip inside. He instantly feel Manami body tense at the intrusions. Onoda look down and find the blue haired male brows wrinkled.

"A-are you alright, Manami-kun?" Asked the bespectacled male with concern.

"Nh! It's definitely hurt more than I imagine…" Said the sapphire haired male in between panting. "Mind going in slow pace?" He suggested with weak smile.

"I, I'll try to be as gentle as possible!" The sight of serious and determinant expression Onoda made despite his visible blush actually looks very funny and adorable at the same time.

"Hmph! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Manami can't resist sudden urge to laugh at the sight.

"Don't laugh!" The bespectacled male pout and sulk at him.

"Sorry, I can't help it…you just…too funny..heh...heh…Hnn!" Manami chuckle were cut off when Onoda thrusting a little further inside him.

_It's really tight…_ Onoda thought as he felt the blue haired male inner clamped hard around him, not giving him any further access inside.

Pain clearly visible on Manami's feature as he shut his eyes and tightly clutched the sheet beneath him while gritted his teeth.

Onoda know and understand, He heard from Makishima that the first time always the most painful one since they were inexperience and obviously did not used to it. Especially for the receiver, the pain is nothing minor, it's super painful so he need to treat them gently and carefully.

"Sorry Manami-kun, can you relax a little? I can't push it in…" he can only pushed half of his member inside.

"C-can you g-give me sometime to adjust?" Manami took a long deep breath.

_As I thought, even with all that stretching it still hurt pretty bad…_

_It hurts…but this pain, …_ Manami thought as he slowly feel the pleasure that begin to follow the searing pain.

….._ Is the pain I've been longing… _

At first Manami was confused why did he felt excited but also scared at the same time. But then he slowly understand, he excited because of the pain and scared because he actually enjoyed the pain.

He opened his eyes when he felt Onoda hand gently strokes his member. "Sa-Sakamichi-kun?" Manami asks, slightly confused by Onoda act.

"It's alright." Onoda said as he intertwined their fingers together, before trail loving kisses from his stomached toward his chest.

Manami immediately understand, by giving him the feeling of pleasure from being touched, Manami can divert his attention from the pain and focus on the touch instead.

Pain might excited him but each of those kisses sends a warm tingling sensation to Manami spine. Especially when the bespectacled male pull his palm closer and began to kiss each of his fingertips while giving him warm smile and gentle look without breaking their eye contact.

Somehow his stomached churned and his heart flutter at the sight of that gentle looks Onoda giving him.

_It's kinda scary, but if it's him…it will be alright… _Manami thought as his body become relaxes under Onoda touch and he finally earned the access to entered deeper. The pain had subsided and replace with warm and numb sensation Manami never felt before.

"Finally…it's all the way inside…" Onoda whispered as they're both panting heavily.

Both of their faces are completely red. "Are you alright, Manami-kun?" Onoda asked but he is surprised when Manami put his palms on each side of his cheek, lifting his head upward and pulling him into a gentle but deep kiss as appreciation gesture for what he done.

Manami then wrapped his arms around Onoda shoulder after he breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and resting their forehead against each other.

"I can feel it…It's throbbing…inside me…" Manami said as he look into Onoda's eyes.

"D-don't say such things out loud! I-it's embarrassing!" Onoda quickly avert his glance from Manami. embarrassment escalating, when he heard Manami remarks as he tried to cover his red steamed face with one hand.

"There are nothing to be embarrassed about, look." Manami release their joined hands and took Onoda palms, guide them downward and Onoda eyes followed Manami movement.

"We are joined with each other." Manami place Onoda arms on the part where their bodies are 'connected' to each other "Not only our bodies but also our hearts."

"Can you feel them, Sakamichi-kun?"

Onoda closed his eyes, he can hear their ragged breath and heartbeat mingle into one, he can feel the warm inside of Manami more clearly than before.

Then he pulled the blue haired male into a deep embrace, ignoring the questioning whimper he receives.

"I-I want to be the one and only person that can hold you like this…" admitted the bespectacled male, his face was beet red.

The thought of someone else besides him witnessing Manami flushing face, his ragged breathing and passionate moans somehow really unsettled Onoda.

Onoda felt Manami shifted a bit and rested his chin on the bespectacled male shoulder while caressing his back.

"You worry too much…" The sapphire blue haired male chuckled lightly. "You're the one and only person that will ever see me like this." Manami stated without hesitation.

"C-can I begin to move now?" Onoda asks after brief moment of silence between them to hide his embarassment and nervousness.

"Took you long enough." Manami replied with a warm heartfelt laugh.

Onoda started with pulled his member out before gently thrusting back inside with slow rhythm.

He repeated the process few times while stare at Manami who return his lust filled gaze with half-lidded eyes, clouded with passion and desire.

Manami inhale Onoda scent and said. "Sakamichi-kun, you can be a little rougher with me, you know?" He knew that his boyfriend still reluctant to raise his pace. "I'm fine now, you don't have to hold back anymore."

"I-is that really okay?"

"Yes." Manami smiled to assure him that it's really alright.

Onoda nodded slowly then started to raise his tempo and pushed in deeper each time, focused on searching for that small bundle of nerves that capable of turn Manami into a mess earlier.

_Where was it? I am sure that was around…_ It didn't take long when he heard a loud scream of pleasure from Manami the moment his member manage to nudge the blue haired male prostate.

_Bingo!_ Onoda lips twitched upward formed a triumphant smile when he saw the sight of Manami, moaning uncontrollably with his every thrust. As Onoda begin to quicken his pace he felt Manami arms wrapped around his nape, pull him closer toward him.

_More! More! More! It's still not enough! _Onoda thought as he keeps raising his pace.

_I want to see this cute side of Manami-kun, more!_ He pushes his member faster inside; make sure to rub the prostate gland with each thrust.

Manami in the state he's in right now, he can't even let out a coherent sentence without moaning or gasped.

"Hnnh…Sa-saka…ngh!…hah!…michi…kun…nh…There! Harder!"

He tightly grasped the pillow above his head and his toes curled at the intense sensation surging thorough his whole body from the immense pleasure he receives whenever Onoda hit his prostate gland.

"I…it's feel's good nnnh…so…hah…good…" Manami raise his hips to meet with Onoda each thrust.

"Manami-kun, I like you." Onoda whispered as he latched on Manami collarbone, give him a kiss on the surface of sensitive spot.

"I like you, I like you, I like you…" he kept whispering as he gritted his teeth, feel the blue haired male inner wall tightening around his member.

Sound of relentless moan and grunt mixed with the sound of the skin slapping against other and bed spring's creaking echoed thorough the room.

Knowing they're both so close, Onoda reach for Manami manhood and began to pump them so they can reach the climax together.

Both of them cry in ecstasy when they release at the same time. With Onoda come deep inside Manami while the other releases all over their chests and stomachs.

Onoda let out low guttural moans as he pulls his member out from Manami while the blue haired male retort with a little whimper and tired smile, then he rolled to lie beside Manami.

They were staring at Onoda ceiling room, waiting for the dizziness effect from the climax to fade.

"H-how it is? Does that felt g-good?" Onoda rolled to his right side to face Manami who still had his eyes closed.

"Hmm…I can't really tell since this is also my first time." The sapphire blue haired male replied with straight face. "But if I have to tell the truth, it felt weird, it's all wet and sticky inside and also my back hurts…"

"E-eeeh…" Onoda turn flustered at Manami statement. "S-sorry, I'm still inexperience so…" he tried to apologize.

"But it also…felt great at the same time." Manami sighed in satisfaction. "What about you Sakamichi-kun? Do you also feel good?"

"Umm…it felt…amazing…" Onoda said as his tone become slurred when the drowsiness he felt become stronger and he can't hold it anymore closed his eyes.

Manami blinked when he caught the sight of falling snowflakes outside Onoda window room. Each of its piece looks like a fallen shard of crystal from the dark night sky. It absolutely a beautiful sight to behold.

"Ah…it's snowing outside, look Sakamichi-kun." The lack response from Onoda makes the puzzled blue haired male turn at his companion.

"Sakamichi-kun…?"

He find the glasses male already slept with peaceful expression on his face.

_He must have been really tired… _Manami smiles while sighed as he removed the glasses from Onoda face and put them on the top of nightstand beside the bed. Then he lied besides the smaller male, enjoying the view of Onoda sleeping face a little longer.

"Thank you, Sakamichi-kun…for such wonderful memories…" Manami whispered giving the raven-haired male a kiss on top of his forehead before he joined Onoda, drifted to sleep.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N :

I always had a thing for 'dork' kind of seme and Onoda is the perfect example.

He is a completely virgin cherry boy with zero experience whatsoever in romantic relationship. That what makes me intriguing to see this inexperience virgin boy struggle in Seme position, while Manami watch him in curiosity and anticipation.

Manami would still be in control, but he will let Onoda do as he please to see how that glasses boy will satisfy him. It might seem he spoiled Onoda too much, but who wouldn't for such adorable seme?

Most fans tend to think of Manami has a sadistic personality under his carefree attitude but I rather view that hidden traits as masochist. I realize it when he said _'This is the pain I've been searching for!'_

I've been intended to post this in Christmas eve (no offense) seems like in Japan couple tend to prefer doing their 'first time' in Christmas Eve and it has become popular things especially among the young couples.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this, I really appreciate it and for everyone out there Merry Christmas! I wish for the best for all of you ^^


End file.
